


"Now?"

by catstrophysics



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Driving, First Kiss, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, One Shot, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 13:55:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18152723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catstrophysics/pseuds/catstrophysics
Summary: Dean and Castiel are driving home after a hunt when a minor slip of words on Castiel's part leads the two somewhere they've never been with their relationship before. Do they go through with their newfound feelings, or does good ol' Winchester Emotional Repression have its way once again? (Take a guess, based on the tags...)





	"Now?"

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, it's past midnight here, I was almost asleep, and now I'm posting a fic. That I wrote just now, as well. With a really bad title, did I mention? Essentially, this is loosely based on a very questionable scenario that dumped itself into my tired, tired, night-time brain. Because this didn't start out as Destiel but it's much cuter this way, anyways. I'm also sorta stuck on my other fic I'm working on right now and this is a lovely diversion. Un-beta-ed, barely edited, but what the heck. This somehow turned into 1300 words? Fascinating. Enjoy, and come find me on [my tumblr](https://catstrophysics.tumblr.com/) if you want!
> 
> (Please really do leave comments, you can do it anonymously if you want! Thanks! Bye!)

Another evening driving back home after a long hunt, volume on the radio all the way up and windows all the way down. The rumble of the engine vibrated through the entire car, and Dean couldn’t help but take his eyes off the road to stare at Castiel for a split second, all crystal-blue eyes and sex hair and singing along to the song on the radio. 

“You like this song?” Dean asked, breathing in the sweet, gentle tones of his voice as he sang along. He’d never really been one to sing before, and the soft tenor he managed to render forced all sorts of ideas into Dean’s head, and made him want to pull off the highway and listen for the next six months. Castiel fell silent under his observation, a thoughtful frown settling heavy across his pouty lips as he contemplated the music for a moment. 

“Of course, it’s a classic,” he replied. “How far out are we?” 

Dean handed him the map from the side pocket, brushing their fingers together for a moment. The touch creased a smile across his face, Cas’s hands warm and comfortable against his own, even just for a moment. He mumbled his thanks, before tracking down our location with an index finger and a cross-checking against the signs flying past the windshield. 

“About... seventy miles from home,” he finally discerned, and folded the worn laminated sheet back up, setting it down in the footwell. Checking the rear view mirror for any traffic coming up behind them, Dean gunned it and the speedometer hit 80 miles per hour as the wind whistled through the front seat. His eyes caught Cas’s through the mirror and held each other’s gazes for an instant. 

_Just friends, Dean, just friends,_ he reminded himself. “Heya, Cas?” 

“Mmm, yes, Dean?” 

He tightened his grip on the steering wheel, drumming along to the beat of Lynyrd Skynyrd’s first album. “You ever think about what it’d be like to actually, you know, get with someone? Like someone else who doesn’t mind being on the road as much as we are? Someone who knows what we live like?” He waited with bated breath for a response, as Cas turned to stare out the window at the miles of forest zipping past us in the twilight. 

“Don’t really think about anyone at all like that, to be honest,” he said after the weight of the silence grew heavy. “Don’t really think about anyone except you.” 

The car swerved sharply as his words crashed into Dean, matter-of-fact and succinct as they were. He settled Baby back out on the road before slowing back down to a modest 70 miles per hour and turning to stare Cas square in the eye. He met his gaze evenly, blue eyes lacking the shimmer of an attempted joke or the glint of a missed jab that customarily danced below the surface. 

“There’s a town at the next exit, with a big park right by the off-ramp. I suggest you take it, for both of our good.” Heat flashed through Dean from top to bottom, his cheeks burning red-hot and a ball of fire coiling low in his abdomen. He took one hand off the steering wheel to shake out his weary fingers and settled it on the seat between the two of them. Approaching headlights ripped his attention all the way back to the road, but it quickly slipped away again as Castiel’s strong, warm hand wrapped his own up, thumb crossed over Dean’s as he rubbed at the tired knuckles. “Hope this is okay,” he tacked on awkwardly, “or I’ve made a humongous fool out of myself just now.” 

“Shut up, please,” Dean retorted, flicking on the turn signal as the Impala approached exit 343. 

“Oh, so I’m forbidden to talk now?” he jested, the familiar twinkle back in his eyes. 

“Unless you’d prefer we don’t wait to get somewhere I won’t crash into a concrete barricade, that’s probably for the best,” Dean stated, frankly, squeezing his hand gently to show he meant no offense. 

Castiel shut up, and they whipped into the parking lot of Cypress River Community Park. The air was dead silent and electric between them, soft guitar coming from the radio and cicadas screaming outside. Turning the ignition off shut the radio down and the silence grew thicker. Castiel’s hair stuck up every which way in the dusky light, the last sliver of the orange sun turned his warm tanned skin to gold, and Dean reached out with one hand to smooth his hair down. Castiel caught it. 

“Now?” he whispered, uncertainty rippling through his soft voice, and he pressed his lips to the fingers of the hand he’d captured. 

He dropped silent as Dean leaned over, lips fractions of an inch from his own. “Now,” he murmured, before closing the distance. 

It was hesitant at first, slow and cautious and shadowed with _Do you want this? Do I want this? Is this right for us?_ but grew to much more very quickly. Their lips were hot against each others’ and they moved together, pushing and pulling like the tides that raged within them both. Castiel released Dean’s hands in favor of unbuckling his seatbelt and pulling him across the seat, closer to his own body, before stretching his long, graceful fingers across Dean’s delicate hip bones. Cas’s confidence was growing, as he ran one hand up the side of Dean’s body to the back of his neck and pulled his head closer. Goosebumps rippled across Dean as Castiel carded his fingers through his hair for a moment, a soft moan slipping from his lips. They pulled apart for breath for a moment, chests heaving and still intertwined. Fiery eye contact and red, kiss-swollen lips and ruffled, disheveled hair decorated both parties as they took each other in, panting. 

“Now, again,” Dean insisted as soon as they’d caught their breath, and they crashed back together heatedly. He flashed out his tongue, sweeping it across Cas’s lower lip, and he gasped, sliding his hands around to the small of Dean’s back and pulling him ever closer. Dean took the brief opportunity to pry his way into his mouth, and Cas pushed back, rising up on his haunches to press his torso against Dean’s own. Their tongues fought together briefly, tangled in the new space to explore, before settling into a quick, pulsing rhythm as neither backed down. Dean slipped from Cas’s hold to slide lower, pushing aside the collar of his shirt to nip at his sharply defined collarbones. 

“Dean.” 

Dean merely moaned, sucking hard on the bone under Cas’s skin. 

_”Dean.”_

He froze in his tracks, teeth mid-scrape across the expanse of Castiel’s throat. “Yeah, Cas?” 

“Breathe.” 

Dean sucked in the rapidly cooling night air, allowing it to settle his drive back down to a dull roar. 

“Open your eyes.” 

He did, and was startled to see the look of absolute affection in Castiel’s own blue ones. 

Castiel ran his fingers through his hair once, making the dark brown strands stick up in even more tufts, before dropping his hands to clasp Dean’s. “Do you mean the things I felt from you just now?” 

Dean didn’t answer immediately, just gazed into his frien—lover—partne—Castiel’s eyes for a long moment. “I don’t know, Cas,” he admitted. He pulled lightly on Castiel’s hands, tugging him in for a chaste kiss that sent firebolts and whiskey through his body. He sucked lightly on his lip before leaning back again. “I do know that I need you, I’ve always needed you, and—” 

Castiel didn’t let him finish as he tilted his head to one side and captured Dean’s lips again. 

“I need you, too,” he whispered against his mouth.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this late-night, barely coherent disaster. Random fact: Earth is the only known planet with plate tectonics, due to it being the only known planet whose surface is built on, you know, giant mantle of seething-hot molten rock. The More You Know. 
> 
> Kudos are really easy to leave and don't cost you anything (I promise, not even your soul) and comments _literally_ make a writer's day! So please leave them if you're at all inclined due to the actual fic, or please please please leave me some music recommendations. Not kidding, two of my current favorite songs were recommended to me on another fic, so you never know! 
> 
> Again, come find me [on tumblr](https://catstrophysics.tumblr.com/) and chat if you like! Thanks for reading!


End file.
